Les mots du silence
by Sukina
Summary: Sasuke tombe amoureux de la seule fille qui lui est interdit, la future épouse de son père. Sasu x Naru dans cette histoire, Naruto est une fille
1. Mariage arrangé

Les mots du silence

Par:Sukina

Couples: Naruko x Sasuke ( Naruto est une fille dedans)

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas

Boujour! Je vous présente mon premier fanfic! Mais à la différence du manga, Naruto est une fille...ne me détestez pas...et tant pis si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi.

Chapitre 1

Mariage arrangé

Il était une fois au Japon, dans la période d'Edo, vivait un grand seigneur : Uchiha Hideki. Ce seigneur avait deux héritiers Itachi, l'ainé et Sasuke, le cadet.

Depuis de nombreuses années Uchiha Hideki était en guerre avec le sud et tentait tant bien que mal de défendre son térritoire. Mais ses ennemis étaient trop nombreux et de jours en jours, ils s'approchaient dangeureusement du domaine des Uchiha...En désespoir de cause, Hideki, décida donc de s'allier avec son voisin, son vieil ennemi, le seigneur Jiraiya pour repousser ses assaillants.

Les 2 seigneurs décidèrent donc de faire une alliance:à la fin du printemps, la fille de Jiraiya épouserait Hideki.

C'est ainsi que tout commenca...

* * *

Sasuke coulissa la porte et courut hors de la chambre de son père. Son précepteur, Kakashi, se lança à sa poursuite.

"Jeune maitre Sasuke! Attendez!"

Mais Sasuke était déla loin, il courrait de toutes ses forces. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour essuyer les larmes de colère qui coulaient sur son visage immaculé. Il était furieux. Ce père qu'il détestait tant, avait décidé de se remarier... A cette seule pensée, le coeur de Sasuke se contracta. Durant toute sa vie, Sasuke n'avait eu de l'amour que pour une seule personne et cette personne était Uchiha Kaede, la mère d'Itachi et de Sasuke.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, sa mère était la seule personne qui s'était vraiment soucié de son sort. Depuis sa tendre jeunesse, son père l'avait ignoré et n'avait porté son attention que sur Itachi, son successeur. Et Itachi, lui, le considérait comme un boulet, avec qui il devra partager son héritage. Kaede était la seule qui se souciait de son sort. Durant son enfance, Kaede prenait souvent Sasuke sur ses genoux pour le consoler quand il se sentait trop seul.

Mais le bonheur ne dure jamais. Lorsque Sasuke atteint l'age de 8 ans, sa mère se suicida. Il se souvient encore du jour où son père pleurait auprès du cadavre de Kaede en jurant à ses fils qu'il ne se remarirait plus jamais.

Mais il venait de briser sa promesse, le chef des Uchiha allait se remarier. Sasuke se fichait des raisons du remariage de son père, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'une nouvelle femme allait prendre la place de sa mère et pour cela il la détestait déja, sans même l'avoir vu.

* * *

Kakashi, avait essayé tant bien que mal de rattraper Sasuke, mais celui-ci avait beaucoup trop d'avance sur lui. Alors penaud, Kakashi retourna dans la cahmbre de son maitre. Il regarda avec désapointement Hideki. Celui-ci, lui rendit son regard sans sourciller.

"Uchiha-sama, ne croyez vous pas que vous avez été un peu dur, en lui annoncant ce marriage d'un coup? ."

Le chef des Uchiha renifla avec mépris.

"Cet avorton ne mérite pas d'être mon fils, un simple mariage le boulverse comme si le monde allait s'écrouler. Ma femme l'a trop gaté dans sa jeunesse, elle en a fait une mauviette. Que je sache, il a déja 17 ans. Quoi qu'il arrive Sasuke devra accepter que je prenne femme."

Kakashi contempla ce maitre qu'il avait servi durant toute sa vie. Hideki Uchiha avait la carrure d'un géant et une aura bestiale émanait de lui. Il avait 2 petits yeux cruels, dont l'un était silloné d'une longue cicatrice. Son nez ressemblait plus à un bec qu'autre chose et ses narines étaient tout le temps en mouvement, comme si il reniflait sans cesse. Quant à sa bouche, il lui manquait plusieurs dents et quelque unes d'entre elles avaient été remplacé par des dents en or. Devant ce visage hideux, Kakashi se demanda sérieusement, si son maitre était vraiment le père de Itachi et de Sasuke, ces deux jeunes garcons à l'apparence d'ange.

Mais Kakashi se reconcentra vite de nouveau sur le message qu'il tenait en main.

"Uchiha-sama, je viens de recevoir ce message de la part de Jiraiya-sama. Jiraiya est en ce moment même, en train de se diriger vers le domaine des Uchiha avec sa fille, en vue de vous la présenter. "

Hideki leva son sourcil désapprobateur.

"Hey bien, il est bien pressé que je marie sa fille. Nous sommes en plein hiver et le mariage n'est prévu que pour la fin du printemps...Quelque chose doit se tramer...Comment au fait ce nomme déja cette jeune fille?"

"Uzumaki Naruko, mon seigneur."

* * *

Non loin du domaine des Uchihas, une caravane se dirigeait avec peine dans la neigne. Une tempête s'était levée et ralentissait la progression. La caravane était composé de plusieurs guerriers avec des montures et d'un palanquin. Dans ce palanquin, étaient assises 2 personnes. La première, une personne imposante avec de longs cheveux gris, contemplait avec tristesse la jeune fille assise à ses cotés. Hey oui, vous avez deviné, ces 2 personnes sont le seigneur Jiraiya et Naruko.

A cause du froid, Naruko s'était voilée le visage avec un chale, mais cela ne l'empêchait de grelotter, non de froid, mais de nervosité et de frayeur. Dans quelques heures à peine, elle rencontrerait son futur mari et elle n'avait pas entendu beaucoup de bien sur lui. Elle essayait de caché sa nervosité à Jiraiya, mais celui-ci n'avait qu'à observé son visage pour lire en elle comme un livre.

Les cheveux blonds de Naruko avaient été relevés élégament sur sa tête, laissant ainsi sa nuque si blanche à la vue de tous. Ses yeux bleux agrandis par l'effroi lui donnait un air innocent et elle se pinçait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains tortillaient un mouchoir qui allait avec son kimono, c'était un kinomo d'un bleu océans avec des poissons rouges brodés dessus. Cet ensemble faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Jiraiya contempla avec tristesse cette jeune fille qu'il avait élevé depuis 16 ans. Il hésita un moment et prit la main de Naruko et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je tiens à t'expliquer la raison de ce mariage. Ne crois surtout pas que c'est avec bonheur que je te donne en mariage à ce vieux loup d'Hideki. Mais notre cas est désespéré, la guerre nous a ruiné. Les forces du sud s'approchent et dès qu'ils en auront finis avec les Uchihas, ils s'en prendronts à nous et nous sommes si affaiblis, que nous serons surement tous massacrés. La seule chance de nous en sortir c'est de faire une alliance avec les Uchihas...Et comme le seigneur Uchiha souhaitait avoir une femme de sang noble...Je n'ai pas eu le choix."

Naruko sourit avec tristesse et passa sa main sur la joue de son père.

"Ce n'est pas si grave père, si mon mariage pourra sauvé votre domaine et des centaines de vies, c'est avec joie que je serai l'épouse du seigneur Uchiha. "

Jiraiya en eu les larmes aux yeux.

"Mon enfant, pardonne moi...Je n'ai pas su te protéger...Tu te sentiras si seule là-bas "

Naruko réussit cette fois à sourire avec franchise.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas père! Ma servante Hinata et le brave guerrier Gaara resteront à mes cotés, n'est-ce pas? Je me sentirai donc moins seule"

Jiraiya laissa tomber ses larmes, sa fille qu'il chérissait tant allait le quitter pour un homme cruel, qui ne la rendrait jamais heureuse.

* * *

Le lendemain de la fuite de Sasuke...

Shikamaru soupira pour la énième fois, il était fatigué et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver son lit chéri. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit que le vide dans le dojo. Kakashi leur avait donné, lui et Sasuke, rendez-vous dans le dojo à midi pour leur entrainement quotidien. Mais comme à son habitude Kakashi était en retard. Mais ce qui étonnait Shikamaru, c'est que Sasuke non plus ne semblait pas être à l'heure...Bizarre, le jeune homme tacticurne n'était pourtant jamais en retard.

Shikamaru regarda sa montre de poche, il était biento 3 heures. Fatigué d'attendre, Shikamaru se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le dojo, lorsque dans un nuage de fumée Kakashi apparut.

"Bonjour la compagnie, désolé de mon retard, j'aidais une femme enceinte à traverser la rue."

Shikamaru roula des yeux en signe d'exaspération.

"Kakashi-sensei, vous vous améliorez, vous êtes arrivés avant Sasuke."

Kakashi regarda d'un oeil accéré Shikamaru, puis sourit.

"Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke viendra quand il aura envie."

Shikamaru et Kakashi commencèrent donc à s'entrainer sans Sasuke. Il fallut encore 2 heures avant que Sasuke ne se pointe. Lorsqu'il apparut, Kakashi lui lança un regard conciliant.

"Hey bien, Sasuke! Tu arrives pile au moment où j'allais finir la séance d'entrainement."

En un instant, il bondit vers Sasuke et le plaqua au sol. Il se pencha et souffla à l'oreille de Sasuke:

"Dans à peine 2 heures, ta future belle-mère arrivera en compagnie du seigneur Jiraiya. Je veux une tenue impécable et sois polie. Que je ne te prenne pas à importuner qui que ce soit."

La mine de Sasuke s'assombrit, mais il ne dit rien. Kakashi sourit.

"Les garçons, allez vous préparez, nous avons d'importants invités dans quelques heures. La séance d'entrainement est terminée."

Et dans un POUF retentissant, Kakashi quitta le dojo.

Shikamaru regarda Sasuke avec insistance, mais celui-ci l'ignora et quitta le dojo.

Shikamaru était un parent TRES éloigné de Sasuke. A la mort de ses parents, on le confia aux Uchiha. Comme il était du même age que Sasuke, ils furent élevés ensemble. Tous 2, avaient pour précepteur Kakashi et partageaient depuis leur enfance, les mêmes séances d'entrainement. Shikamaru et Sasuke étaient inséparables. En fait, Shikamaru était la seule personne que Sasuke pouvait supporter. Shikamaru avait un tempérament calme et était peu bavard, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sasuke. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils ne se parlaient presque jamais, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Et aujourd'hui, Shikamaru voyait bien que Sasuke n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait besoin d'être seul. Shikamaru le laissa donc quitter le dojo seul. Il resta encore un moment pour s'entrainer, puis il quitta le dojo à son tour.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard

Tout l'aristocratie du clan des Uchiha s'était rassemblée devant la demeure des Uchihas. Tous étaient impatients d'apercevoir la nouvelle épouse de Hideki-sama. Celui-ci dans un manteau de fourrure, trépignait d'impatience, il ne supportait pas le froid. A ses cotés se tenait Itachi, comme à son habitude, il restait froid et indifférent à la situation. Quant à Sasuke, il se tenait un peu en retrait avec Shikamaru à ses cotés. Il fixait un point dans le ciel et de temps en temps, il regardait vers le chemin battue, où Jiraiya était supposé arrivé. Shikamaru sentait son estomac se contracter sous la faim et pensa avec amertume au festin qui se déroulerait après la venue de Jiraiya et sa suite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre et au loin dans la neige on aperçut une caravane approchée. Une vague d'excitement se leva sur la foule. Même Itachi sembla éprouver une légère curiosité.

Puis on entrevue de fiers guerriers sur leurs montures et enfin le palaquin fut en vue. Parmi les guerriers, Sasuke remarqua un jeune homme de son age. De son expérience de combattant, il reconnu en ce guerrier une redoutable puissance. Kakashi semblait du même avis, puisqu'il suivait le guerrier des yeux, avec un regard inquisiteur. Ce guerrier avait les cheveux rouges flamboyants, courts et des yeux verts émeraudes magnifiques. Mais ses yeux étaient cernés par le manque de sommeil. Sur son front était tatoué le mot 'aimer'.

La caravane s'arrêta devant la foule et le guerrier, aux yeux verts, descendit de sa monture avec aisance. Et ouvrit la porte du palaquin.

Jiraiya en descendit et donna la main à Naruko pour l'aider à descendre. D'un mouvement gracieux la jeune blonde sauta du palaquin, son chale était ajusté de façon à recouvrir son visage. On n'entrevoyait que ses magnifiques yeux, qui étaient malheureusement baissés. La foule commença à murmurer entre elle.

Puis, Jiraiya s'approcha de Hideki et ils se donnèrent la main. D'une façon froide mais polie. Hideki prit la parole.

"Bienvenu sur les terres des Uchihas. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour."

Il parlait à Jiraiya, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Naruko des yeux. N'y tenant plus, il lui addressa la parole.

"Dame Naruko, puisque dans 6 mois, nous allons être mari et femme, autant me montrer votre visage tout de suite!"

Naruko hésita et enleva avec réticence son chale.

La foule en eut le souffle coupé et Sasuke sentit son coeur battre plus vite...

_Que m'arrive-t-il?_ pensa Sasuke.

TBC...


	2. Le moine fou

**Les mots du silence**

par: Sukina

Couples: Naruko x Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas...

**Note**: Je suis super heureuse, 10 reviews! Bien au dela de mes espérances! Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il y ait du monde qui aime ce que j'écris! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis nulle en description et mon vocabulaire est assez limité. Mais je ferai de mon mieux! J'ai pas encore de supers idées pour la suite de l'histoire mais ça vient...ça vient. Vu le nombre de personnes qui s'attendent à une suite extraordinaire, je suis mieux de me dépêcher...lol J'ai fait plusieurs recherches sur la période d'Edo et dans ce 2eme chapitre, j'ai décidé de le mettre plus dans le contexte de l'époque d'Edo, donc il est peu ressemblant au premier chapitre.Le plus important pour le moment c'est JOYEUX NOELLL!

**666Naku : **Oui, j'imagique Naruko ressemble pas mal à Naruto version Sexy No Justu! Quant à Itachi...Tu liras dans la suite! XP (Hint: Itachi sera TRES intéressé à Naruko...mais à sa façon). Merci aussi d'avoir laissé un review pour "Le traitre et le héros", c'est trop gentil!

**euh... la personne qui n'a pas laissé de nom: **Ne t'inquiète pas je vais redonner du tempérament à Naruko, ça risque d'être long, mais je te jure que je vais faire mon possible pour la changer. J'avais oublié de mentionner que à l'Époque d'Edo il y avait beaucoup de sexisme et que les filles se laissaient faire.

**Echizen D Luffy : **Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas! Désolé pour un update aussi lent, mais mes notes scholaires étaient en train de faire une chute incroyable. Il fallait que je me reprenne dans mes examens de Noël. lol

**polaris : **haha! Quoi d'autre que de l'amour! Tu es la première personne qui dit apprécier mon style d'écriture! Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'entendre! Depuis longtemps, j'avais un complexe sur ma façon d'écrire, mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire...ça change tout!

**Yumiko: **Merci! C'est la première fois aussi qu'on me dit que un de mes textes sont détaillés! Ca fait super plaisir! ( faut que je fasse attention pour pas que ma tête enfle) Tu vas être servie, dans ce chapitre Sasuke rencontre Naruko! J'espère que ça va te plaire!

**Chapitre 2**

**Le moine fou**

Le chale avait glissé, laissant le visage de Naruko à la vue de tous. Personne ne savait que dire, le visage resplendissait de beauté et de pureté, mais...ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleux.prouvaient que Naruko était une jeune femme de sang mixte et tout le monde savait à quel point Hideki les méprisait. Un murmure inconfortable s'installa...Hideki fit prit au dépourvu pendant un moment puis tourna le dos avec mépris à jeune épouse. D'un grand signe de la main, il invita sa cour et ses invités à le suivre dans son domaine où les attendait un grand festin.

* * *

Vers le début de la nuit

Pendant que les rires et de la musique fusaient d'un peu partout, les invités d'honneurs s'étaient éclipsés en prétextant la fatigue du long voyage. Hideki chargea donc un serviteur d'amener Jiraiya et sa fille dans leurs appartements. Jiraiya soutenait Naruko qui tutubait un peu à cause du saké.

A la lueur d'une lanterne, ils avancèrent en silence. Puis, Jiraiya essaya d'engager la conversation avec le serviteur qui les menait.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Le jeune homme ayant des traits fins comme une fille lui répondit en souriant: « Haku »

« Haku, c'est un beau nom...Depuis combien de temps sers tu les Uchihas? »

« Depuis que j'ai 15 ans, donc à peu près 8 ans. Je suis le serviteur personnel de l'intendant Zabuza. »

« Oui...J'ai déjà entendu parler de l'Intendant des Uchihas, Zabuza. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Zabuza était autrefois un ninja qui servait d'espion aux Uchihas. C'est un homme aux grandes capacitées, mais à cause d'une blessure, il se serait retiré comme intendant. »

Haku se bomba le torse avec fierté. « Zabuza-sama était un grand ninja. Sans lui, les Uchihas ne seraient pas au point où ils le sont maintenant. Il leur a apporté pouvoir et gloire. »

Avant qu'Haku ne puisse finir de louanger son maitre, une ombre avait surgi devant lui, lui arrachant sa lanterne des mains.

Le sourire de Haku disparut, il plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant et grogna:

« Kiba »

Le propriétaire du nom, un jeune homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux ébouriffés, ignora Haku. Il regardait Naruko d'un air intense et ses yeux exorbités roulaient d'un air affolé. Puis il pointa d'un air accusateur Naruko et murmura: « Démon, démon. » Naruko eut un mouvement de recul et porta instinctivement sa main dans son kimono, où un poignard y était caché.

C'était une drole de scène que de voir un homme en haillons et aux pieds nus injurier une grande dame dans des atours de soie.

Haku prit la parole d'une voix neutre: « Kiba, si tu ne nous laisse pas passer, j'irai demander à Zabuza de te chasser de la demeure des Uchihas. Alors laisse nous tranquille. »

Kiba se contenta de gémir, ne quittant pas Naruko des yeux, il disparut de nouveau dans l'ombre. Haku soupira et ramassa la lanterne. Naruko chuchota: « Qui était ce? »

Haku sourit d'une façon rassurante: « Oh...personne de spécial, dame Naruko. C'était nul autre que le moine fou, Kiba. C'était un moine instruit et sage, mais 3 ans auparavent, son frère a été tué sous ses yeux par des démons. Depuis, il voit des démons partout. Hideki-sama le laisse vivre ici par pitié. A première vue il peut paraître dangereux, mais c'est l'être le plus inoffensif que je connaisse. »

Jiraiya et Naruko échangèrent un regard pleins de sous-entendus. Ils continuèrent leurs chemins dans le labyrinte du château des Uchihas

Finalement, Haku coulissa une porte et les mena à l'intérieur. C'était une grande chambre spacieuse aux tatamis rouges et aux murs rouges. Sur le sol était posé deux futons faits de tissus rares et fins. Des lanternes bleux étaient accrochés au plafond et un brasero (petit fourneau transportable) avait été installé. Une veranda était annexée à la chambre et donnait sur une arrière cours remplis d'abres.

Puis Haku s'eclipsa laissant Jiraiya et Naruko découvrir leurs nouveaux appartements. Naruko observa avec joie le paysage sur la veranda.

« Père vous avez vu? Ce sont des cerisiers, comme ceux qu'on retrouve chez nous! »

Jiraiya sourit doucement, ils restèrent un certain moment à contempler les cerisiers. Voyant soudain Naruko gigoter dans tous les sens, Jiraiya lui sourit et lui pointa la sortie:

«Les cabines sont au bout du couloir à droite. »

Naruko rougit et s'excusa et elle sortit de la chambre.

Jiraiya contempa un moment encore les cerisiers puis appela ses serviteurs. Hinata et Gaara accoururent aussitôt Jiraiya les regarda d'un air sévère et prit la parole:

« J'ai à vous parler. C'est à propos de Naruko »

* * *

L'esprit légèrement brumeux, Naruko regarda autour d'elle d'un air désespéré, elle ne trouvait pas les cabines et sa vessie était sur le bord d'exploser. Se maudissant d'avoir trop bu de saké durant le festin, elle déambula à la recherche des cabines. Soudain dans la nuit, une mélodie de flute se fit entendre. C'était empreint de tristesse et de mélancolie, on aurait dit que la flute pleurait son chagrin. Oubliant ses besoins pressants, Naruko, hypnotisée par le son de la flute, se dirigea comme un zombi vers la provenance du son.

Cela la mena à une petite arrière cours où un petit étang artificiel avait été placé. Un pont de bois avait été installé au-dessu de l'étang. Et sur ce pont se trouvait le joueur de la flute. Qui n'était nul autre que Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas présenté au festin, il ne supportait pas les endroits avec beaucoup de foule et il se refusait aussi de fêter la venue de Naruko. Sa venue ne lui inspirait que révolte et colère.

Naruko l'observa pendant un moment. Elle l'avait vu dans la foule lorsqu'elle était arrivée, mais elle ne connaissait ni son nom ni son statut social. Elle se décida à s'approcher doucement, sans bruit. Mais sous ses pas, une brindille craqua. L'ouie fine de Sasuke l'aperçut et cessa de jouer. Il tourna son regard vers la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre.

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut Naruko.

* * *

Jiraiya regarda tour à tour Gaara et Hinata.

Gaara le samouraï aux yeux verts impitoyables et Hinata la servante au coeur pur. Ces deux jeunes gens l'avaient servis depuis la naissance de Naruko et lui vouaient une fidelité sans bornes.

Hinata avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses et un visage franc. Ses yeux avaient une couleur grise et mélancolique. Sa peau blanche et pure offrait un grand contraste avec ses vêtements noirs de deuil, qu'elle portait depuis le jour où elle était entré au service de Jiraiya.

Sentant l'importance qu'allait prendre la conversation, les 2 serviteurs écoutaient d'une oreille alerte. Jiraiya commença a parler, en choisissant bien ses mots:

«Lors de la naissance de Naruko, je vous ai engagé pour la servir et la protéger, vous n'aviez que 8 alors. Maintenant 16 ans ont passé, pendant ce laps de temps vous avez servis ma fille plus bien que quiconque. Vous l'avez chéris et lui avez offert toute votre affection, je vous fais donc totalement confiance. Il est temps aujourd'hui que la vérité fasse surface et que vous l'entendez de ma bouche. »

Prenant un grand souffle, il lacha d'un coup cette vérité qui lui pesait sur le coeur:

« Naruko n'est pas ma fille...A vrai dire elle n'a rien d'humain. Naruko n'est nul autre qu'un démon-renard. »

* * *

Naruko sentit le regard du jeune homme s'abattre sur elle comme un faucon sur sa proie, mais elle n'abaissa pas son regard. Ce qui était fort troublant pour Sasuke. Tout le monde savait que le protocole exigeait que les femmes aient toujours les yeux baissés devant les hommes. Pendant un moment, il la regarda perplexe.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer d'un air curieux Jamais auparavent il n'avait vu de fille comme celle-là. Normalement les jeunes filles de la cour des Uchihas avaient toutes les cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs. Mais Naruko...elle...Elle portait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleux, atouts qui fesaient d'elle une étrangère parmi les Japonais.

Mais malgré cela, ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux bleux ne répugnaient pas Sasuke, ils_ l'attiraient. _

Quelque chose dans Naruko fesait battre son coeur plus vite et rendait sa respiration saccadée. Quelque chose de minuscule mais d'une force herculaine.

Sasuke, élevé comme un guerrier, avait apprit depuis son enfance qu'écouter ses sentiments le courrait à la perte. Mais à cet instant, par une nuit froide,au clair de lune, Sasuke eut envie de laisser cours à ses sentiments inconnus et nouveaux qui l'habitaient.

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur, lorsque Naruko commença à parler de sa voix flutée:

« Apprenez moi à jouer de la flute. »

Pendant un instant, il fut prit de cours et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement. Une fille qui voulait apprendre la flute, c'était la meilleure. Voyant son sourire moqueur, Naruko sentit ses cheveux s'hérisser sur sa nuque. Son père lui avait toujours enseigné de ne jamais répondre aux hommes et de toujours leur obéir, mais peut-être était ce à cause du saké qui lui brouillait l'esprit elle continua:

« Ne me sous-estimez pas, je parais peut-être faible, mais je sais lire et écrire comme un garçon. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Une fille sachant écrire et lire? Jiraiya avait une drole de façon d'éduquer ses enfants. Ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet de ses mots, Naruko continuait son babillage:

« Mon précepteur Iruka m'a aussi apprit à me battre, il m'a dit que je me battais encore mieux qu'un homme. »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se levèrent encore plus haut. D'une voix pleine de mépris il prit la parole:

«Les femmes sont des êtres faibles, elles ne méritent pas de prendre les armes encore moins de s'instruire. Leurs roles est de servir leurs époux et de broder. »

Naruko ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt. La nausée la prit et elle sentit soudain les objets autours d'elle tanguer doucement. La jeune fille n'ayant presque jamais bu de saké de sa vie, sentait les effets de l'alchol l'envahir. Perdant pied, elle tomba vers devant. Mais Sasuke qui avait les instincts d'un guerrier, se précipita pour amortir dans sa chute par réflexe. Il se retrouva donc les bras chargés d'une jeune fille.

Il la secoua doucement, pour se rendre compte que Naruko était endormie. Soupirant d'impatience, Sasuke se demanda ce qu'il allait faire d'elle...

* * *

Jiraiya observa les réactions de ses 2 serviteurs. Tous deux crurent d'abord à une blague de mauvais goût, mais devant le visage sérieux de leur maitre ils comprirent que c'était sérieux.

Le visage de Gaara restait impassible, mais un combat intérieur se menait en lui. Élevé dans la tradition des samouraïs, il avait apprit à hair et à craindre la race des démons. Ceux-ci, esprits de la mort, étaient des êtres cruels, assoifés de sang.. D'un autre coté, Naruko était la jeune fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sa présence signifait tout pour lui et jamais il n'aurait pu vivre sans elle.

De son coté, Hinata essayait d'assimiler les mots que venaient de lui dire son maitre. Naruko, un démon? C'était impossible! Mais d'un autre coté...cela expliquait ses guérisons rapides et ses 5 sens très affinés...

Jiraiya reprit la parole en pesant sur ses mots:

« Mon histoire est longue...Il y a 16 ans, j'étais jeune et sans peur. J'avais décidé un jour de délivrer mon territoire de tous les démons. J'avais dépisté un démon-renard, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa tanière et là je lui livrai combat. C'était un adversaire redoutable, je conserve encore les cicatrices de ce combat. Lorsque le démon fut mort, je suis entré dans la tanière et j'y ai découvert un démon ayant à peine 3 mois. J'ai alors ressenti de la pitié.

Cela peut vous sembler stupide, mais ce n'était qu'un bébé, il était innocent et il ne méritait pas la mort J'avais tué sa mère et sans elle ce renardeau risquait de mourir. Alors je l'ai ramené avec moi, dans l'idée de l'élever. En chemin, j'ai rencontré un ninja puissant qui en écoutant mon histoire, décida de m'aider. Il m'apprit une technique qui me permettrait de conserver Naruko dans une forme humaine.

Ainsi pendant 16 ans, j'ai élevé Naruko comme une fille normale. Mais cependant, à chaque mois, lors des pleines lunes, le pouvoir des démons augmentent et Naruko n'y échappe pas. Ses pouvoirs de démons l'obligent à reprendre sa forme initiale et dès que le matin approche elle retrouve sa forme humaine. Voilà vous savez tout. Naruko n'est qu'un renard à 9 queues que j'ai fait passé pour ma fille.

La chose la plus stupide et dangereuse que j'ai pu faire de mon existence, c'est d'accepter le mariage entre Naruko et Hideki. Mais je n'avais pas le choix... Si Hideki venait à découvrir que Naruko est un démon...Il y aurait un immense massacre...

Ce que je vous demande désormais, mes 2 serviteurs les plus fidèles, est de protéger Naruko lors de son séjour ici. Personne ne doit découvrir la vraie identité de Naruko. Accepterez vous de jouer ce nouevau rôle pour Naruko? »

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour entreprendre d'une voix timide:

« Est-ce que Naruko est au courant que...vous avez tué sa mère? »

Jiraiya se raidit: « Non elle ne le sais pas, j'attends le bon moment pour le lui annoncer. Depuis son enfance, je lui ai fait accroire que ses parents ont été tués par des chasseurs de démons et que je l'ai sauvé de leurs griffes. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas lui révéler le secret. »

Gaara d'un ton indifférent prit la parole à son tour:

« Avez-vous vraiment l'intention de faire épouser Naruko à Hideki-sama? »

« Bien sur que non! J'ai accepté la demande par simple formalité. Mais dès que je trouverai un moyen d'annuler ce mariage, je le ferai. Alors en attendant que je trouve ce moyen , je vous demande simplement de protéger Naruko. Accepterez-vous cette tache? »

Pour simple réponse, un silence de mort s'installa. Puis Gaara et Hinata se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Ils sourirent et dirent d'une même voix:

« Nous acceptons. »

Jiraiya qui avait prit un ton presque suppliant, sourit à son tour.

Je vous en suit grandement reconnaissant. Voilà donc vos nouvelles instructions,lors des nuits de pleines lunes, Naruko perdra sa forme humaine, alors vous devrez la protéger des yeux des humains. Aussi, vous devrez l'écarter de tous les temples et objests sacrés possibles, ils la rendent faibles. Méfiez vous surtout de ce moine fou Kiba...Il semble innofensif...mais on ne sait jamais... »

Ainsi toute la nuit durant Jiraiya entrepit d'instruire Gaara et Hinata sur la façon de protéger un démon, ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de la dispartion de Naruko...

TBC

* * *

ARRRGG! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai consacré autant de temps sur un chapitre aussi mauvais! J'ai le cerveau ramolli. J'ai commencé ce chapitre à 1h P.M de l'après-midi du 25 décembre et je l'ai fini à 2h A.M du 26 décembre! Pendant ces 13 heures de travail, j'ai cherché des infos sur l'Époque d'Edo partout sur le net et j'ai fais 7 versions de ce chapitre...moi qui croyais que j'allais enfin profiter de mes vacances...Alors en un seul mot je vais vous résumer mon état d'esprit: FATIGUÉE. Bon ce chapitre résume en gros l'histoire de Jiraiya et de sa rencontre avec Naruko, l'histoire de Jiraiya est particulièrement nulle je le sais...J'ai été trop fatiguée à la fin pour écrire quelque chose de décent. Alors je vais poster cette version de chapitre qui était la seule complétée, je compte poster le vrai chapitre plus tard...lorsque jaurai dormi...zzzZZZZZZZ


End file.
